mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi
History Early Life Viini's days as a young boy were bliss. His father was retired, and spent a lot of his time with him. This said, Viini was far from spoilt. With everything, he had to work hard. His father made sure that he valued work vs reward. Because of this, Viini eventually come to work with his mother from time to time. She was a weapons smith for the police force, and had Viini tasked with carrying her materials and doing some basic smith work. Though he loved the work, he just didn't have the knack for it, but did get an idea while with his mother. Seeing all the weapons she made, he had the idea of becoming a warrior of sorts. When he next had free time, he found a stick and started to practice fighting with it. He didn't like it, the balance felt wrong. His father actually solved the problem for him. He needed a longer weapon, a staff. With a better weapon in his hands, Viini started to train his fighting skills. With his obvious desire about his new found activity, his father decided to spar with him. Although he had no skill himself, he enjoyed the time he spent with his son. Over time, he noticed change in the young boy. Entry and time in Signal Academy With the change Viini was showing, his parents asked him if he wanted to go to Signal. He had heard of it of course, though had not considered it. Now he did, and come to the conclusion that it was what he wanted. Gaining a place in the academy, he received a gift from his mother. A pneumatic sniper rifle halberd. Out of irony and because he thought it was a bit of a joke, he called it Perish. He absolutely loved it though. The weight and length as well as the unique features made it wonderful. With it his time in Signal was fantastic. His grades were average, but the unusual method he used Perish gave him reasonable marks in fighting. As the end of this schooling came upon him, he found himself with a choice. Continue with this path, going into Beacon Academy and becoming a huntsman. Or going after another profession, maybe even the police force. His love for training came first though, and he chose Beacon. Beacon Academy Viini's initiation was a little hectic. It was calm until he made it to his destination, not even meeting another person. He was nearly killed by a Death Stalker as he found the temple, barely surviving. He was saved by his partner, Lavande. His first view of her was when she looked down at him after leading the Death Stalker away from him. He didn't recall the rest of the initiation. He actually woke up two days later. He coped a lot of flack from his class mates for it, but he didn't much care for it. He had a team, though he hadn't meet half of it, or even the part he meet in the forest until he woke up. Finding himself in his team, LVDR, he started his time in the legendary academy. He flourished, advancing his strange style. This was were it started to develop beyond a vague concept he had about it. It was rather unorthodox. He used his weapon in every way he could. It didn't matter if it was hard to do, or required a difficult manoeuvre. If it helped, it was included. His team noticed this unusual style, with Lavende going so far as to have him pass it on to her. Her weapon, a war hammer mixed with a light machine gun, proved an interesting combo for Viini. With the different weapon, he thought about how it was used in similar, but slightly different ways. Through the rest of his time at Beacon, he continued to advance his skills and style. As the team reached the end of their training at the academy, both he and Lavende had put his style to good use. A New Life With their training and skill, the four of them were a formidable force. They fought as one, finding little that could overwhelm them. Gradually, they started to drift apart. No longer was fighting Grimm what they all wanted to do. One day, they split. They kept in touch, but rarely were they all together at once. Lavende stayed with Viini. The two of them trained, fighting was their forte. He didn't realise it at first, but she was actually in love with him. It had come to his attention when Lavende had literally hit him across the head to get his attention, then kissed him. With that one move, their life changed slightly. Suddenly it was less about fighting Grimm, and more about doing it together. They kept training and fighting, spending some time with their former team every now and again. Though as time went by less fighting was done, replaced with time spent with each other. Upheaval Viini's life took a turn for the worst. While out on what they thought was a standard attack on a small group of beowolves, they were caught by several King Taijitus. Unready, and with no support Lavende made the move that saved Viini's life. She had taken the blow from the first strike. For the rest of the fight, Lavende was at a severe disadvantage. Off balance and fighting way too many for the two of them, she took a crippling hit while they had only one left. All of her right leg was shattered, and her left took serious damage at her knee. Viini had nearly dropped Perish. With what was probably more fear than anger, he made a vicious attack on the last Taijitu. It took him a minute to make the beast fall, his weapon hot in his hands. When he went to Lavende, she was already in shock. Completely worn out, and barely able to walk seeing her like this, Viini carried her to a hospital. He had waited two full days for her to wake, pacing through the halls unable to sleep. Little did he know it was what she had done for him many years ago. A Change of Pace Lavende had woken, her injuries known to many in the hospital by now. She was recovering well, but they were crippling. Her left leg wasn't so bad, but her right was unable to function. They were devastated, training and fighting was their life, and neither would accept what had happened. Lavende wasn't going to let Viini stop working, but he wasn't about to continue without her. With a heavy heart, he had left the hospital to clean himself up, and get ready for her to return home. On his way, he had bumped into a young girl, probably only ten years old or so. He wasn't quite sure how, but she took an interest in his weapon. And from there managed to get told about his unique style. This girl took such an interest in it, he asked if she wanted to learn it. Her enthusiasm brightened his mood considerably and the two exchanged details. Viini greeted Citrine properly now, and set up a meeting for the next day. When they meet again, he began showing her the style, training her with his prized weapon. At the end, he had found two things. The first was something that he enjoyed greatly, the other was a student. In gratitude he gifted Citrine Perish, knowing that she was worth giving it up for. With a new goal, Viini and Lavende were still doing what they loved. Lavende could help with Viini's teaching, even with her leg. As for Viini, now that he didn't have to leave her behind, he felt better than he had for days. Together they formed a new style, named Arme D'hast. The two of them began teaching this to anyone they found that was interested. They did this for nine years, when Viini got an offer to teach at Beacon as a specialist trainer. Between himself and Lavende, the chance to go back to where they began was to much. They accepted, returning to their roots after many years. Appearance With several different outfits over the years, Viini settled on his current one around about when he started teaching. Tough leather lace up boots, dark brown and showing some wear. His pants are a dull grey, worn a little bit here and their but still in good condition. A steel blue button up shirt has his emblem across his left breast, an outline of his original weapon Perish. Over the top of all this is a burgundy trench coat, reaching down to his knees. It has several deep pockets, and is left open. As for Viini himself, he is rather tall and remarkably buff. His looks are not bad, but not outstanding in any way, with his main feature being his size. A small scar can be seen just below his hair line at the back of his head, back from his initiation into Beacon. Weapons and abilities Startling Fury This is actually not Viini's weapon, rather, it's Lavende's. After her injury and the start of their teaching career with Perish being giving to their first student, Viini began using the weapon during his teaching. This heavy war hammer contains a light machinegun in it, with the barrel protruding from the head of the weapon. While it doesn't change form, the combo is very dangerous. A large box magazine containing two hundred rounds attaches to the haft about midway along. The recoil can be hard to control, having no easy way to brace the war hammer, but the inaccuracy of the light machinegun means this isn't a huge problem anyway. This heavy weapon can do some serious damage to enemies, with the head of the hammer crushing smaller enemies and the high calibre bullets able to punch decent sized holes in less armoured ones. Skills and abilities Viini has two things that stand out. The first is his skill at Arme D'hast, the other is his innate knowledge of polearms and their application. Viini is the source of this fighting style, but is far from what he believes to be a master of the style. He is excellent with the Perish Set, and is very skilled with the Startling Fury Set. These two expert sets mean he is very dangerous with the two relative weapons, and to a point, all polearms. The two focuses in these sets give him quite the variety of skills in these weapons. This is where his innate knowledge of polearms steps in. With almost forty years of training and practice with these weapons he can pick up any version of polearm and use it with reasonable skill. How he puts this to use however is what he values. Testing a weapon, he can identify the unique ways to manage it's particular advantages for the expert sets. He could not do them himself without practice but finds this skill useful for teaching others in the style. Arme D'hast A fighting technique first created by Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi. Arme D'hast is now being taught at Beacon by him. The style was designed around polearms, varying for different types. History Arme D'hast is a young fighting style, being about thirty years old by Viini's standard. For roughly twenty of these years it was in development by him, and for the last nine has been taught around Vale. Very recently he has begun teaching this style at Beacon. Basic Techniques These are the core skills of Arme D'hast, and can be carried across the entire style. Every polearm can use these moves and methods, in one form or another. These can taught as part of the style, but are usually known by those learning this, as they are the standard moves for these weapons. Viini and Lavende will always gauge the skill of their students, finding their place along the path of training with polearms. Typically, they will have standard training, knowing a wide range of uses with their weapon. Although they have taught people from scratch, it has not been often. The basic training is simple, one must learn how to move their weapon. Most use the same movements, a wide grip with both hands supporting the haft of the weapon for quick movements without a wide swing needed. Each different polearm changes these core movements slightly, such a war hammer channelling this movement into a powerful swing. Whereas a staff would focus on swift left right attacks, towards speed rather than power. This subtle difference can be applied to either even though it would be less effective. Arme D'hast is all about making use of this, of course Grimm would care little about this unusual style, it's all about opportunity rather than good practice. When these core skill are built into the fighter, the next stage begins. Now come the more adventurous moves into the style. This advanced training is all about making use of strange manoeuvres to mix the style up completely. Focused almost entirely on leverage and it's application, the moves involved use this to enhance what would be a normally difficult attack. In any way the body can be used to either cause a source of leverage or just a pivot point for a move, it will be done. This can be difficult to do well, and requires an almost instinctive ability to perfect. Not even Viini can truly be called a master, his technique far surpasses all he has taught but without having learnt multiple advanced weapon styles he doesn't feel worthy of the title. The Expert Sets These are the weapon specific sets of Arme D'hast. They cannot be transferred to other weapons, and within the overall style are what everyone strives to attain. These are purely made around a weapon, and are made by Viini when teaching a student. Rarely can he use these styles himself, but he has a knack for identifying the unique ways for the weapon to be used in conjunction with the core and advanced moves. Often the more exotic weapons create the truly great sets. Perish has been the most complex set made, with Viini passing it on to his first student. He no longer seeks to attain these himself, passing on his style for others to build themselves into masters with. The Perish Set The first set. This is the base of the entire style, and parts of it can be found throughout every set and the core and advanced moves. For all he has made, few sets come close. The Perish Set Contains everything great about Arme D'hast. The power of a halberd, but the option to quickly shift direction that a staff brings. The Perish Set has a variety of moves, using both forms of pneumatic enhancing to power every blow. This style had twenty one years of development before being passed on to Citrine. She is the only person to rival Viini with Arme D'hast, using both the founding set and receiving two years training from Viini. The Startling Fury Set The second set. The Startling Fury Set is almost built up as much as the Perish Set. This expert set is all about maximum power. With every strike meant to hit with the weight of a house, these moves are made for this extreme strength. Some of the core skills based around being able to use any moves in the style are sacrificed for a pure approach to heavy hits. Viini designed a move for this set, using everything about it he could. Firing the assault rifle in Startling Fury he would spin the polearm around his body several times, gaining a great deal of speed for a single swing. Landing this crushing blow is the centre of this set. Known Users *Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi (The Startling Fury Set, formerly the Perish Set) *Lavende Moske (Formerly the Startling Fury Set) *Citrine Motacill (The Perish Set) *Arian Aeonosis *Organdy Marvell Trivia *This style was created with my own unusual ways of using handling various tools and such. Don't ask me why, just go with it. *Half of this was made on the fly, including the Expert Sets. *While this was made for several reasons, it is based almost entirely around Perish.}} Personality A surprisingly peaceful guy, Viini enjoys being with other people. His socialisation skills are less than stellar but he makes up for it by being genuinely curious and kind. He's not afraid to ask questions, and will listen to just about anyone. This is probably why he enjoys teaching people Arme D'hast, because he can learn about them and get along with more and more people. No matter the situation, he doesn't really get angry. It's just not him, people are something he likes to be around so he can't hold grudges or even dislike anyone for any amount of time. His only exception to this is genuinely horrid people. Racisim is the main thing that has caused him to dislike someone, but aggressive people can join their ranks usually after bullying another. He doesn't stand for it, and will step into any situation to stop it. Viini doesn't care who you are, he feels that everyone should be treated with respect. It's for this reason he doesn't show his opinion of people he doesn't like. He will be friendly and talk to them, treat them with the respect he believes they should give. And while he doesn't actively try to instil this in his students or anyone he meets, Viini always makes sure they know his view. He shares his life willingly, and will talk about himself in a strangely neutral way. Not wanting to boast causes this, never trying to emphasise any part of his life. All in all, Viini is a rather nice guy that just wants to pass on his knowledge and keep people on friendly terms. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development